


Life Unworthy of Life

by anon-j-anon (Anon)



Series: Song of Songs [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Holocaust, M/M, POV First Person, Psalms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/anon-j-anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely this moment, outside time, is allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2  
I do not believe in choices.  
You do not understand this.  
I know only-- whatever I endured is nothing to the silence of smoke and towers.  
Tell me - what choices are there.  
You do not need to tell me human thoughts. You do not need to be a telepath to understand human motivation. It is simple.  
I know who I am and I know what my weaknesses are.  
Tell me - what would you have me do.  
You believe I am who I am because of the things done to me. You are wrong.  
You will never see the day uncertainty and submission led to one walk through gates.  
You will never see it.  
I will not let it.  
You will never see it because I remember.  
If you are blind, I do not blame you. You rebuke me for my choices-- I will not despise you for your fate.  
We are as we are wrought.  
Selah.

 

1  
my anger rises against me, my anger rails against us  
I am weak, I have no soul to speak  
my enemies are soft and gentle, they offer compassion  
it is unbearable  
it is unspeakable  
why do you offer what you cannot know  
why do you stand, alive  
I have nothing to give  
yet you would  
do you not see?  
we may forge steel and stop the sun, we may kill millions and cure illness but humans--  
humans never change  
change is force, never free  
if you will change the world, let me do it.  
I will set you free.

 

4  
Loss is not  
Crimes that should leave the world in sackcloth fade with smoke  
Justice, faith have no substance  
If I force humanity  
If I condemn myself in their violence  
So be it  
I have the power to war a reckoning.

 

7  
I am not interested in change for tomorrow  
Do you understand that I have nothing?  
Do you?  
Do you understand that burning  
is one long day, and one long night.

 

8  
You take joy in human diversity  
You respect their rights  
You offer compassion  
You welcome each, and listen to their sorrow  
Your face lights with wonder  
You think it a marvel  
You have faith and tempered hope  
You see a future  
You wealth abounds.  
How you came to love me  
I will never understand.

 

2  
You have seen pictures  
What you do not understand is  
We did not know  
We stripped slowly  
Try to imagine an age before Holocaust  
can you

 

\--

I will make myself immortal  
because I should not be alive  
  
Selah.


	2. Lexis Agonistike

At times, conversing with Erik is bewildering,  
as though we are speaking differently, beyond languages  
the very ideas behind words.  
I ask him if he believes people can change for the better.  
He simply looks at me and says,  
'They are human, Charles.'  
I force myself to remember others  
who've said the same of him.


End file.
